Final Destination Completed
by frozenteardrop13
Summary: What happens when Lily follows the Marauders out on a full moon? Read and find out! PLEASE REVIEW! I've got Sirius! *laughs evilly*
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first try at a songfic, (Well...any HP fanfic really: D). The song is by Dream Street...my favorite band ever! So...Please enjoy! And please please review! I want to know how I did...and what I need to improve. :) I'd apreciate it! :D. The lyrics are in between the ().

DISCLAIMER!!: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, I DO NOT, OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. NOR (sadly) DO I KNOW OR OWN ANY OF THE DREAM STREET MEMBERS OR ANY OF THE SONG LYRICS. The only thing I own in the fic is: the idea.  
THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

Lily Evans sighed. She turned. She could feel someone staring. James would never stop staring at her...would he? He was totally ignoring his best friend, Sirius Black.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily and Sirius shouted together, unaware that they were going to do so.

"What?" James snapped out of his little daydream.

"Come on, James, we have a prank to pull." Sirius whispered, so Lily couldn't hear him. James grinned evilly.

"Who's the victim?" James asked.

"Um...Malfoy," Sirius suggested.

"OK!" The two friends went to go find Remus and Peter, the other half of the Marauders.

Lily rolled her eyes. They could never lead a quiet life, she thought to herself.

"Hey, Moony! Wanna come?" Sirius called to one of his best friends, who was reading a large hardcover tome. The boy sighed.

"Oh, alright, Sirius. But only if I-wait, where?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Where are we going?" Remus tried to clarify.

"Oh dear me, Moony has lost his mind! Duh, Moony! What do we Marauders do best?" James said pointedly.

"Oh…right!" Remus exclaimed. "Well…I'm not sure if I should go…it's full moon tonight after all…"

"Oh c'mon, Moony! We'll come back like an hour before it comes up…" Sirius promised.

"Oh…alright." Remus finally gave in. "So who's the victim?"

"MALFOY!" James and Sirius yelled anxiously.

"Wait...has any of you seen the last fourth of this um...wonderful group?" James asked.

"Oh, Peter? He's got a detention with McGonagall. I don't know why though...he didn't do anything...well…he did put glue all over her chair…" Remus said in a rush.

"Okayyyy...You lost me on the...eh...third word." James said, looking confused. He had been staring at Lily's flaming red hair.

"Oh that was so witty Prongs." Sirius rewarded his friend with a high-five.

"Oh I know…but we should seriously-PADFOOT!" He and Remus snapped, seeing Sirius beginning to open his mouth to make the usual "Sirius" pun. He huffed and closed his mouth. "You guys are no fun." He whined.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I think we should wait until Peter gets out of detention." James stated.

"OK…NOT!" Sirius screeched.

"Oh fine..." Remus and James sighed.

"You three are weird." Lily said, rolling her eyes as she walked past them. James stared.

"Thank you!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

Later, while they were all at dinner, James resumed his staring at Lily.

'If only you knew how I really felt…come on Lily…At least look at me…just once…I feel so ignored…you've never had someone like me, if only you'd give me a chance...' James thought to himself sadly, as he ate.

(There's something,  
About me,  
That you don't know about.  
I'm someone,

That somehow,  
You seem to be without.

Is it so hard to see that,  
I'm not invisible?  
Feel like a fly on the wall...)

"WOO!" James screamed. Everyone turned and stared.

"What?" Sirius, Remus, and Peter (who had come back from detention) asked.

"NOTHING! I've just gone a bit mad!" James said. Then he turned as red as Lily's hair. Had he just said that?

"Um…sorry to break it to you mate, but you've always been like that…" Sirius pointed out. Peter nodded.

James shrugged, and resumed the spacey look he always had on his face when staring at Lily.

'So precious...so perfect.' he thought.

Lily rolled her eyes.

'There he goes again. Staring at me like there's no tomorrow.' she thought.

"Lily, my darling, will you go out with me?" James asked suddenly, for about the millionth time in his 6 years that he had attended Hogwarts.

"No, James Potter. I will not." Lily said.

"Ouch." James and Sirius said quietly.

Lily tried not to smile. 'He's cute when he's sad,' she thought. 'Wait, what? Did I just think that? Am I going crazy?' She sighed. 'Ok, he's pretty cute...' she thought yet again. James got up, blew a kiss or two to Lily, and left the Great hall.

(So if I get a little crazy,  
Look a little spacey,  
Blowin' kisses your way,  
Will you think I'm OK?...)

After dinner, Sirius, Remus, and Peter went up to the common room to talk to James.

"You OK Mate?" Sirius asked, becoming his namesake.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" James replied cheerfully.

"Ok, if you say so." Remus said.

"So." James said cheekily.

"Shut up." Remus said playfully.

"You like Lils then, huh, James?" Peter asked quietly. He usually didn't say anything...he was the "quiet one", although he got in trouble lots of times.

"Yeah. I'd do anything for her." James said dreamily.

"Even burn the sun?" Sirius asked.

"How is that physically and logically possible?" Remus asked.

"Oh, what ever." Sirius responded, before plopping down onto an armchair.

(Set the sun on fire?  
Scream a little higher?...)

"You guys gonna come tonight?" Remus asked tentatively.

"OF COURSE!" the three boys exclaimed. Remus smiled. 'True friends,' he thought.

"Alright."

Later that night, the three boys (Remus had been escorted to the Womping Willow by Madam Pomfrey) snuck under the invisibility cloak...but not without Lily spotting them. Lily thought, 'Where are they going?' She began to follow them, but then realized, 'Wait...I can't see them.' Once in the corridors, Lily could hear footsteps a ways up. She snuck after them, looking for the source of the noise. Nothing. So she just continued to follow the mysterious sound.

The three boys, (and Lily...but they didn't know that) arrived outside (without any encounters with Filch). James suddenly turned, still under the cloak.

"Lily!" he hissed.

"What?" Sirius and Peter turned, only to find Lily Evans standing there. James pulled the cloak off of himself.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." He told the remainder of the Marauders.

"Ok." The two walked away.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" James asked the red-headed girl.

"I...um...I wanted to talk to you." she lied.

"Ok, about what?" James asked softly.

"I...well...I-like you." She blurted out. She clamped a hand over her mouth, turning deep red. James gasped.

"You-you do?" he asked.

Lily began to think. Did she like him? She wasn't sure. 'So what was that feeling you got at dinner?' her conscience asked her. 'Oh fine…' she finally made her decision. She decided to see what he was really like. So she said,

"Ye-yeah."  
James grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. Lily was shocked, but then hugged him back. James held her like this for what seemed like forever. But in reality, it had only been 2 minutes.

"Lily, there is a Hogsmeade trip coming up soon...What do you say?" James asked shyly.

Lily couldn't believe this. James? Shy? Nevertheless, she whispered

"I say yeah."

(Hold you in the moonlight,  
I say yeah,  
If you say alright...)

Full Lyrics:

I know that, you know that,  
I can't stop watchin' you,  
I feel it believe me I know you feel it too.  
Uh-oh yeah.

There's something,  
about me,  
that you don't know about,  
I'm someone,  
That somehow,  
You seem to be without...

Is it so hard to see that,  
I'm not invisible?  
Feel like a fly on the wall...

So if I get a little crazy,  
look a little spacey,  
blowin' kisses your way,  
will you think I'm OK?  
Set the sun on fire,  
Scream a little higher,  
Hold you in the moonlight,  
I say yeah if you say alright.

Yeah.  
Alright.

I might not,  
be special,  
not like your super man,  
but living,  
and loving,  
well that I super can

It's not so complicated,  
Not reinvent the wheel just let me know how you feel...

So if I get a little crazy,  
look a little spacey,  
blowin' kisses your way,  
will you think I'm OK?  
Set the Sun on fire,  
scream a little higher,  
hold you in the moonlight,  
I say yeah if you say alright.

Uh-huh.  
Yeah.  
If you say alright (alright)  
Then I will say OK (OK)  
I will take your hand,  
and we can fly away (we can fly away)  
no matter where we go,  
you will always hear me say.  
YEAH!  
Oo-oo-oo...(I say yeeeah)  
woo, baby.  
(alright) alright

So if I get a little crazy,  
look a little spacey,  
blowin' kisses your way,  
will you think I'm OK?  
Set the Sun on fire,  
Scream a little higher,  
Hold you in the moonlight,  
I say yeah if you say alright.  
Set the Sun on fire,  
Scream a little higher,  
hold you in the moonlight,

I SAY YEAH,  
IF YOU SAY ALRIGH

T


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! OK, this was originally going to be a oneshot, but I've decided to add another chapter :]. I know…don't ya love me? Lol JK :D. Well…here it is! And revieeeew!

ENJOY!

X

James couldn't believe it. After seven years, she finally agreed. A huge grin spread across his face.

Just then, a howl was heard from the direction of the Womping Willow.

"Wh-What was that?" Lily asked nervously.

James swore quietly.

"Oh, it was nothing." He replied, trying to divert her attention from the tree where he was sure Padfoot and Wormtail would emerge, no doubt in their animal forms. And along with them would come Moony. "Shall I escort you to the common room?" he asked her.

"No…really…James, what was that?" he could hear the slight tremor in her soft voice.

"No, really, it was nothing…"

Just then, a large dog with a small plump rat riding on its back emerged from the hole on the bottom of the tree. Behind them trotted a brown wolf…one Lily would recognize as a werewolf.

"M-my god James…run! Now! It's a…"

James took her hand and pulled her behind him. Lily didn't understand until she saw the wolf approaching them, while the dog did all it could to distract it. She shrieked quietly in horror.

"Lily! Get inside, now!" James commanded.

"No! What about you?" she asked.

"Just go! I'll take care of it! Go! I don't want you to get hurt…"

Lily hesitated. Then she heard the truth in James's voice. 'He really will take care of everything…' she thought. Finally, Lily complied. She watched the action from the windows in the Entrance Hall. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. James, the tall seventh year she had known, with the glasses and messy jet black hair, was no longer himself. He had turned into a great stag, his bright coat shining in the moonlight. The wolf seemed to calm down at the sight of this animal. The stag, or James rather, pushed gently against the wolf. Together with the shaggy dog and the rat, they ran off into the Forbidden Forest. Lily's eyes grew wide. They didn't… She found herself getting more and more concerned for the boy who had held her just a couple of minutes ago. Was it? She thought. Was it just a couple of minutes ago? She couldn't believe it. Yet, she found she could. Then she thought, 'he can take care of himself. I'll wait 'till the morning and then ask him about it. And if he's hurt…well I'll…oh god.'

The next day…

Lily awoke to the sun shining brightly, and the dormitory empty. What happened last night? She thought. Then it all came rushing back to her. She jumped out of bed, threw on her clothes, and raced down into the common room. From there, she jogged up into the seventh year boys' dormitory. There, in the bed closest to the window, lay James. On the bed next to him was Sirius…and the third bed held a lump of who Lily assumed was Peter. Wait…where was Remus, then?

"JAMES POTTER!" She screamed. With a yelp, James and Sirius leapt up, looking around. Peter remained on his bed, snoring.

"L-Lily?" James asked sleepily.

"JAMES POTTER! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT RIGHT NOW!" She shrieked.

"Ok, ok. Calm down, Lily Pad." 'I hope Moony won't mind if I tell her…' "Well you see, that werewolf was…"

"James!" Sirius hissed. "What are you doing!"

"I need to tell her!"

"How do you think Moony would feel?"

"Padfoot! I'll explain it to him later!"

"Fine…"

"Anyways, that werewolf you saw was…it was Remus." James said. "And…"

He turned to Padfoot. "Can I tell her about Padfoot, Wormtail and prongs?"

Sirius sighed. "Oh fine, go ahead."

"Lily, you have to promise you won't tell anyone." James said seriously.

With wide eyes, Lily promised, "OK. I won't tell."

"That dog you saw was Sirius, I'm the stag, and the rat is Peter. When we found out that Remus was a werewolf, we turned into animagi so he wouldn't be lonely on the full moons."

Lily, who was in a sort of shocked state, said,

"Wow."

James smiled at her.

"So you did that for Remus?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Sirius responded.

"Wow…I knew you guys were friends, but I didn't know you were that close," she commented.

"Yeah well," Sirius began with a grin. "How can you not be friends with Remus?"

"I see what you mean," Lily replied with a smile of her own.

"So should we go and sneak Remus out of the clutches of the Madam?" James asked mischievously.

"Yup!" Sirius replied. "But we should make sure all his injuries are all healed first."

"Alright then!" James exclaimed.

Lily rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Boys." She sighed mock-distressed.

"You know you love us," Sirius winked.

Lily just laughed.

After several attempts at waking Peter up and failing, they decided to leave without him. There wasn't much they could do after all.

"PSSSSST! REMUS!" Sirius hissed from under the Invisibility Cloak.

"What?" Remus asked groggily.

"Are you ready to get outa here yet mate?" James asked.

Remus sighed. "I suppose," he responded tiredly.

"Nope…not so fast, mister." Madam Pomfrey snapped from behind the boys and Lily. "You are not leaving until I say so. And boys, take off that cloak of yours."

Sighing with defeat, they pulled off the cloak. Needless to say, Madam Pomfrey and Remus were surprised to see Lily there as well.

"Ok, but can we talk to Remus for at least five minutes?" Sirius asked, giving the nurse the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh very well. But no less than five minutes, mind you!" She called as she retreated into her office.

"So how are you feeling, Moony?" James asked his friend.

"Ok I guess," Remus said.

"Look mate, we-ok I need to tell you something." James continued. "Well…lily saw us last night and, well…I had to tell her. I'm sorry…I know I should've asked you but…"

"Whoa…it's ok Prongs…" Remus turned to Lily. Nervously, he asked:

"So…um…you don't mind?"

"Nope…not in the slightest." She replied cheerfully. Remus sighed with relief.

"Ok good…for a second there, I thought you were gonna-"

"Oh be quiet Moony, she already said it was alright." James laughed.

They all smiled.

THE END


End file.
